


Little Moments

by LabRatsWhore



Series: Hanging By A Moment [3]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Angsty Murdock Family, Drabble Collection, F/M, International Fanworks Day 2016, My weird universes, Randomness, bre writes shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She would relive these moments, even if it meant getting shot again, just to have Matt with her again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moments

The first time Frank shot her- accidentally of course, she had never seen Matt so angry until that moment. Not only was he angry, but his eyes, though unseeing, were full of concern. It was only her shoulder, it wasn't fatal unless it got infected and the infection wasn't treated. Even though Frank knew a lot of gsw first aid from his time in the service, Matt literally _growled_ when he stepped closer. He had dared to hurt _his_ girl, the one person he actually let in. She was the one person that he let in, to see him for all that he was. She knew that he wasn't the monster the he nor the media portrayed him to be. He was human, just as she was. He was just special, even without the bionics that were responsible for her being to live through the utterly terrible events of her life before he found her.

His hands trembled with a familiar certainty, although they stitched neatly and quietly after the .38 caliber bullet was removed. The wound was sure to scar, but she had an ever-growing collection of them already. Matt didn't mind, not just because of the blindness, but because they made her the warrior she was. He could feel each and every scar with his fingertips, and speculate how they were made and what happened, though he never asked, he just listed to her if she wanted to talk about it. He knew about what she went through all too well, though he knew she had gotten much, much worse than what he had with Stick.

It hurt, especially with her super senses, but she barely showed any pain. She only flinched slightly when Matt growled. Even Frank was impressed with her level of bravery and indifference, especially with how hard the impact of a .38 was. Matt kissed the wound after he bandaged it, causing her to blush immensely. He took her good hand and pulled her up, helping her stand when her legs were shaking. He offered her her inhaler, which she refused. He lungs weren't bothering her that much that day. Matt wrapped his arm around her, pocketing the small yet excruciatingly important device as he began to walk her home. Luckily he had thought to always bring his first aid kit with whenever he went out anywhere, though his kit didn't fit in any pockets on the inside of his suit. It had been Claire's idea at first, he paranoia that she developed from tending to his injuries, but it was becoming increasingly practical, what with terrorist attacks and his penchant for inadvertently tearing open his stitches, As much as Claire liked (well _not really_ ) patching him up, she had her own job at the hospital.

That moment really gave Frank an insight to their relationship, and he definitely made it a point to look where he was he was shooting after that.

**Author's Note:**

> You have to have read "The Life and Times of Matt Murdock" to understand who the characters are and context, like this is part of a big thing that either I'm too lazy or have writer's block on.
> 
> But I still haven't got my shit together, especially for this series as a whole so it'll probably still be a lot confusing.


End file.
